volviendo al hogar
by Jekablack
Summary: : El equipo siete se enfrente a una nueva aventura; esta vez su reencuentro se dará por razones de vida o muerte. -Ella…-Su voz se apago -No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. – -Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Volviendo al hogar**

**Disclaimer applied**

Advertencia: Pos-guerra; OOC y lime.

Pairing: SasuSaku- leve NaruSaku

Resumen: El equipo siete se enfrente a una nueva aventura; esta vez su reencuentro se dará por razones de vida o muerte. -Ella…-Su voz se apago

-No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. –

-Sakura

**Prologo**

Con los ojos azules chispeantes, y la sonrisa iluminando el caliente ambiente en Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, el brillante héroe del mundo ninja, andaba paso apresurado y ansioso hacia la torre del Hokage, saludando a los aldeanos que no podían ocultar su alegría al ver al muchacho por fin regresando a su aldea, después de semanas de misión.

Llenó sus pulmones del olor característico de su hogar, y decidió apresurar el paso saltando por los nuevos tejados de las reconstruidas casas de Konoha. Su corazón latía de emoción al ver la torre del Hokage a sabiendas de que, probablemente encontraría a sus compañeros alrededor, esperándole. Los había extrañado con su alma, pero era su momento de aprender a llevar una calma con todo lo que ahora llevaba en su interior, además de esa nueva cantidad de poder que ahora corría en sus venas. Había sido un duro entrenamiento pero había valido la pena.

-Hemos llegado a casa ttebayo –Murmuró sonriendo con la palma de su mano en el vientre.

-Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun ha llegado -Yūgao comunico en voz baja tras su máscara. –No tardara en entrar aquí.

El ojo visible del Hokage se ensombreció, mientras repasaba en su cabeza el discurso preparado con ayuda de la ANBU. No iba a ser fácil. Él mismo sentía la imperante necesidad de saltar de su silla y salir de la aldea. Pero tenía que ser un buen líder y dar las malas noticias antes de hacer cualquier cosa impulsivamente. "Soy el Hokage" se repitió en su cabeza "Tengo que actuar como tal".

-¿Crees que enloquecerá?

-Estoy segura de ello- Le dijo incomoda- Pero él sabrá que hacer. Confió en eso.

Kakashi asintió no muy convencido, y apretó los dientes cuando escucho el llamado su hiperactivo discípulo entrando por la puerta, como un torbellino de energía.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! – Dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar frente al escritorio, con ambas manos en el borde -¿Dónde están todos? Envié un mensaje avisando –Frunció el ceño con un diminuto puchero en los labios – Pensé que estarían todos ttebayo

Naruto choco su mirada expectante con la desolada mirada, enmarcada de ojeras de su sensei. El silencio fue estruendoso en la habitación.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

Con la mandíbula apretada, Kakashi aparto la mirada de la azul de su alumno.

-Ha pasado algo. Pero primero, necesito que guardes la calma –Su voz salió cansada pero severa.

El joven corrió su mirada de la silenciosa ANBU en el rincón al sobrero del Hokage, mientras se enderezaba lentamente.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? –La voz raspo con madures hasta los oídos del Hokage, que levanto su vista con una mueca de arrepentimiento en su faz.

-Ella…-Su voz se apago

-No se sabe el paradero de Haruno Sakura, desde su última misión hace más de una semana. –

Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente y poso su mirada en la pelimorada que acababa de hablar, mientras sentía burbujear su sangre junto con una horrible sensación en su vientre. Le hubiera dolido menos si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en su vientre. Tubo de pronto unas horribles nauseas apoderándose de sí.

-No…

-Lo siento Naruto…Yo – Kakashi vacilo- Pensé que ella necesitaba una misión para aclararse; últimamente estaba distinta.

-¿¡La mandaste a una misión sola!?- Pregunto con los ojos de pronto inundados de rabia.

-No ha sido culpa de Hokage-sama –Interrumpió la chica- Ella es la mejor ninja médico de Konoha. Y ha ido con un escolta.

-Pero no ha podido protegerla…Debió haberme esperado yo…

-Sakura los ha esperado toda su vida –La voz con renovada firmeza del Hokage se hizo oír- Confiaba en que estaría bien con la misión. Su escolta dijo que se la habían llevado mientras lo protegía.

-La enviaste con un incompetente –Naruto escupió fuera de sí- ¡Es tu culpa!

Lo siguiente que pasó dejo a Yūgao tragándose una exclamación.

En el piso con una mano en su labio sangrante estaba el rubio mirando a su sensei desde abajo.

-Basta, Naruto. Tienes que afrontarlo como un ninja, y dejar tus sentimientos de lado- Kakashi sobo sus nudillos y le dijo- Si sigues comportándote de esta manera. Te dejare fuera de la misión.- El silencio siguió a su voz e inundo todo. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

El flequillo rubio cubría los ojos azules de Naruto, aun tirado en el suelo. Con los hombros de repente débiles y caídos.

-Yo…Lo siento Kakashi-sensei –Susurro con voz estrangulada

Este se acercó y toco su hombro en señal muda de apoyo- Te entiendo Naruto. Sakura es especial para todos

El muchacho se irguió de repente, y su mirada azul reflejo determinación a pesar de las comprimidas lágrimas al mirar fijamente a su sensei.

-Sakura-chan me necesita. Iremos por ella ttebayo

El frio calo en sus huesos y un temblor recorrió su flojo cuerpo sobre el catre frio donde estaba. Sentía la sangre seca en su frente que le impedía abrir por completo su ojo derecho, el dolor de cabeza le taladraba el cerebro, y su hombro estaba definitivamente dislocado, sino peor.

Paso su lengua por los labios agrietados y trato de levantar su mejilla de la blanca sabana.

Era obvio que su aspecto no era el mejor sin embargo trato de plasmar una sonrisa para mejorar el ambiente deprimente en el que se encontraba. No lo logro; sin embargo reprimió las lágrima, mientras trataba de mover sus brazos apresados por cadenas tras su espalda.

Repaso por enésima vez toda la lúgubre sala, y volvió a la misma conclusión. No había salida. Digo, la había encontrado hace un tiempo, pero lo había arruinado. No podía devolver el tiempo y sin embargo las consecuencias de ello pesaban ahora por todo su cuerpo.

La habitación se veía como un hospital y olía como uno, pero las verjas de acero que dividían la mitad del cuarto y una pequeña ventana en la parte superior donde entraba un pequeño rastro de sol decían lo contrario. Solo había luz cuando uno de los "sujetos blancos"- como había empezado a llamarlos, entraba su cuarto, no se acercaban demasiado a ella. Tenían poderes o un extraño jutsu que les permitía de alguna manera, mover todo a la distancia incluyéndola a ella, o más bien a las cadenas de acero que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Que junto con las sondas que metían fluidos en su cuerpo eran toda una maravilla. Suspiro.

Dejo fija su mirada jade en la puerta por un rato recordando lo que había pasado hace ¿un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Horas? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

_La habían secuestrado, y tenían su chakra bloqueado de alguna manera. Sin embargo había encontrado una manera de salir después de mucho analizarlo. _

_Tenía cables conectados a lo largo de su cuerpo. Y tenía la impresión de que de esa manera controlaban su poder; sin embargo un sujeto blanco venia cada cierto tiempo a controlar y alimentarla. Esa fue su oportunidad, sentía un poco de su chakra recuperado cuando quitaban algunos de esas molestas sondas de su cuerpo. Con todo el poder que pudo recuperar estalló, lo tomo desde la sonda que intentaba poner nuevamente en ella y goleo fuerte contra las barras. Sintió más de su chakra recórrele y con una cantidad suficiente en su puño traspaso la pared hasta tener un agujero de tamaño suficiente para salir._

_Corrió con el viento tocándole el rostro, el sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo calentándola y la esperanza de escapar llameando en su interior. "Lo lograre" pensó con determinación y el estómago anudado. Empezó a correr sobre los arboles sin importarle sus malheridos pies descalzos sobre la corteza áspera._

_Escuchaba tas de sí a las personas que venían por ella, pero no tenían su determinación por vivir. "Chicos ya voy a casa" alcanzo a pensar; antes de que su vista se nublara. La ansiedad subió por su garganta cuando sus pies le fallaron y callo precipitada al suelo como una muñeca, se golpeó la cabeza realmente fuerte, y sintió el mundo moverse a su alrededor. "Tengo que moverme" y todo se oscureció._

Se había despertado en otra habitación sin la posibilidad de moverse porque tenía más restricciones y menos energía. No sabía cuánto había estado inconsciente entes de despertar .Pero sí sabía, que la única oportunidad de escapa se había escapado de sus manos.

"No los volveré a ver" Pensó antes de que el sueño la dominara nuevamente.

-Sasuke-san. Llego algo para usted – La anciana lo miro desde la puerta con calor maternal – Dice que muy importante.

El azabache que estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos se levantó y tomo la carta de las manos de la vieja.

-Puedes irte Yuno–Hablo con voz monótona.

-Como guste Sasuke-san-Le sonrió antes de irse.

Sasuke miro el sello de la aldea oculta entre las hojas grabado en el sobre. La abrió con la curiosidad carcomiéndole.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez las letras en tinta negra sobre la hoja en blanco. Apretó los dientes y su ceño se frunció.

-Sakura

Fin del prologo

_¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia, está un poco más larga y hermosa. Este es el prólogo, así que no espero que encuentren mucho en él, aparte de las ganas de seguir leyendo la historia. Ya saben también como dejarme un lindo comentario._

_Actualizare en cuanto pueda _

_Jess; fuera._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

En ocasiones su determinación por vivir se fundía en una marea de preguntas sin responder, miedo segador y desconfianza de todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía la sensación de caminar en la oscuridad con voces desconocidas a su alrededor, que la llevaban de un lugar a otro como si fuese una hoja al viento. Ellos querían algo que ella, sin duda no era. Querían a su _amiga_, a su _alumna, _a la _ninja, a_ la _heroína. _A Sakura Haruno y ella no se sentía como esa persona. Los estaba decepcionando, y en cada mirada que uno de ellos dirigía a su persona, lo veía. La odiaban, porque no era ella. Porque no se comportaba como ella, no pensaba como ella y no hablaba como ella.

Solo era un vestigio de la amada Sakura Haruno que ellos tanto amaban. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras pensaba en eso, nunca sería lo que una vez fue y todos lo sabían. Desde que despertó hace más de un mes, todo había sido como una película de terror a sus ojos. No recordaba nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

-Sakura-san –La voz suave la alerto de que alguien entraba al cuarto. También había perdido todo lo que la convertía en un ninja, ni siquiera podía sentir a nadie venir por su chakra. -¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien- murmuro -me siento mejor .

La joven mujer sonrió forzadamente.- Hokage-sama está de acuerdo con Tsunade-sama, sobre tu alta. Estas perfectamente; excepto por tu….-su voz se apagó mientras corría las cortinas que mantenían la habitación en la penumbra . – Volver a su casa Sakura-san.

La pelirrosa asintió y volvió la vista sus manos -¿Dónde viviré?

-¿Hum? –La enfermera se removió incomoda en su lugar –Yo…No lo sé Sakura-san; sin embargo estoy segura que Hokage-sama se lo dirá.

Sakura sintió su estómago revuelto. Nadie se lo diría. Porque todos la odiaban, nadie iba a verle nunca, nadie le importaba, porque no era _su Sakura Haruno. _

-¿Podre irme hoy?

-Si ,Sakura-san. En un momento traeré su ropa- Dijo antes de salir.

Balanceo sus pies sobre la cama antes de bajar con lentitud de ella y dirigirse al baño. Tomaría una ducha y se largaría de Konoha lo más pronto posible.

No era un felpudo para toda esta gente. Ella no los conocía, ellos no eran su familia y no la querían allí; solo haría las cosas más fáciles para todos .

.

.

.

Cuando sintió por primera vez los rayos del sol en su rostro, la ilumino una sonrisa de satisfacción, por haber pasado totalmente inadvertida por los pasillos del hospital. Claro que había que considerar que las pocas personas que se encontró en el camino, le saludaron como si fuera un día normal de trabajo. En conclusión pocas persona sabían del reciente incidente con sus recuerdos. Era algo, que pos supuesto utilizaría a su favor. Solo le tomo un minuto después de que la enfermera se hubiese ido, para ponerse su ropa y salir por la puerta como si nada.

Aun sentía la refrescante ráfaga de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo como un suave cosquilleo que la dejaba tambaleándose.

-Hola Sakura-sama –Se sobresaltó al oír un joven ninja que le miraba con ojos cálidos- Hace mucho no le veía ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ah-a s-si –asintio –gracias por su preocupación. Es hora de irme- Paso rápidamente por su lado, sintiendo su mirada extrañada en su espalda.

_Corre .Joder _

Empezó con un suave trote, para terminar corriendo por su vida. No tenía idea adonde ir, o como salir de esa aldea. Por supuesto entregarse al pánico fue su primera opción y sin medir alguna estrategia empezar a correr como desquiciada parecía el único camino razonable.

_¡Venga ya! Que aldea tan grande _

Sus pies empezaron a pesarle al cabo de un rato de carrera, sin embargo fue detenida por una mano, que la apreso por el brazo, justo sobre el codo. Después de soltar un grito y dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, sin ninguna sincronía. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- Inquirió una voz que recordaba de sus primeros días, recluida en el hospital.

-Suéltame- Contesto agresiva – Me largo de esta estúpida aldea y de todos ustedes.

El joven mascullo algunas cosas que no entendió y la tomo de la barbilla.

-Eres una cría idiota ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Simplemente correr hasta la puerta?

Enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo, pero alzo la barbilla -¿Que te importa?

-Sakura, Deja de ser tan pesada

-Tu solo déjame en paz, y seré pesada en otra parte ¿No parece maravilloso?

Los ojos dispares del chico la taladraron, y se permitió apreciarle un momento ya que se encontraba excesivamente cerca de él. A pesar de que en el primer momento que lo vio, lo único que pudo sentir fue un repentino deseo de escapar o esconderse bajo sus mantas. Ahora el sentimiento de miedo, había aminorado considerablemente, quizás porque aun tenia adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, la agradecía ahora enormemente.

Dando un suspiro se separó algo de ella. Claro que no pensó ni por un momento en que la dejaría ir.

-Vas a venir conmigo –ordeno

-Si no me dejas voy a gritar

Una fina ceja oscura se arqueo con escepticismo.

-¿A si? ¿y quién esperas que venga?

-Sasuke ¿verdad? –Pregunto recibiendo una mirada amarga, seguida de un asentimiento –Veras Sasuke, mis puntos son muy buenos si los consideras. Digo, aquí nadie parece extrañarme, así que sería estupendo que me ayudaras a salir de aquí y así tú te libras de mí, y yo de todos vosotros – Razono.

Supo que había tocado un punto delicado cundo le vio apretar los puños y su único ojo moreno se convirtió en uno cubierto por el color de la sangre. Tan escarlata y furioso que le dieron ganas de temblar. De hecho lo hizo, y como una hoja sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar o separar su mirada, de esa tan oscura y turbia.

_Va a matarme. Es un demonio._

No tuvo ni un momento más para pensar, cundo ya se hallaba en las oscuras tinieblas de la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Sasuke la tomo, antes de que acabase con la frente pegada al suelo. Suprimió con esfuerzo las ganas de gruñir y se concentró en la chica increíblemente exasperante, que sostenía en brazos; la cual le había tenido crispado la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo las cosas se pusieron tan mal?

-Atontada –Mascullo.

-¡Hey Teme! No encontramos a … -Sin tan siquiera voltease a ver al _idiota rubio_, subió por los tejado a toda velocidad con la pelirrosa en los brazos. -¡O-oye, espera! Ttebayo.

-Hmps

-¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿La has sacado del hospital? ¿Te ha golpeado? Eso sería genial.

-Cállate usurantonkachi

Aguantando las incasables y realmente engorrosas preguntas de héroe de Konoha, ambos chicos llegaron a lo que sería el hogar de la pelirrosa por tiempo indefinido. Dejando su cuerpo cuidadosamente en la cama se viro a ver al rubio con una mirada de exasperación, que en ese momento competía con la de Naruto.

-Contesta de una vez

Frunció el ceño al captar ese tono irritado que rara vez se presentaba en el hiperactivo chico.- Ella escapo

-Eso veo ¿y?

-La encontré Naruto ¿no es obvio? –no quería alzar la voz, aun así fue algo inevitable.

-Ya… pero esta inconsciente y ustedes estaban en un puñetero callejón oscuro.

La sospecha que brillaba en sus ojos, solo le hicieron dar ganas de golpearle hasta que atravesara la paren con un golpe digno de Sakura. –La noqueé –hizo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos despego la mirada –La atontada quiere irse. Iba a escapar de la aldea.

-Sakura-chan…

-Avísale al Hokage…Yo voy a cuidarla.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana. –le enviare un pergamino

-No tienes por qué estar aquí Naruto. Yo voy a encargarme de esto.

-¡Tú nunca te encargas de nada!-Exploto- te la pasas más en misiones que junto a ella.

El silencio que siguió fue tan pesado que Naruto tuvo miedo de respirar.

Sabía que no se estaba tomando nada bien lo que estaba pasando con su compañera. Desde que había empezado toda esta pesadilla, el rubio se encontraba irritable y molesto por cualquier cosa. Aún más cundo de la pelirrosa se trataba. Sentía que todo en su interior se revolucionaba con deseos de protección, tan grandes que le dejaban fuera de lugar. Era una rara combinación de sentimientos que sabía que iban más allá de la culpa que le había embargado los primeros días. No podía evitar pelear con Sasuke a cada momento. Sobre todo porque le culpaba, pero había algo más, que tenía miedo de considerar demasiado .

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Si, eso es lo que siempre dices, pero ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Tu no pintas nada, Naruto- le espeto con furia contenida –lárgate antes de que pierda mi paciencia.

-Soy su mejor amigo –se defendió- y también el tuyo

Sasuke sintió de nueva esa familiar sensación de opresión en su pecho. Siempre acababan peleando, sin embargo era imposible para él, simplemente echar a su amigo del lado de Sakura cuando por fin la tenían cerca.

-Vamos teme, o va a despertarse y a darnos por el culo- bromeo

-Ya quisieras.

Naruto sonrio melancólicamente y mientras ceraba la puerta de la habitación dio un último vistazo a su _amiga, su compañera y la novia de su mejor amigo._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola! Tras dos meses de no publicar he vuelto con un lindo y sensual nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi ;el giro que toma esta historia… ya se ya se, quedan muchas dudas y esto se salió la estratosfera con referente al prólogo, pero todo se irá dando y todo se explicara en los posteriores capítulos._

_Me alegran muchos sus comentarios y quizás agregue un poco más a Naruto de lo planeado, sin embargo seguirá siendo un fic SasuSaku._

_En el próximo habrá algo de lime; quedan advertidos._

_Los quiero _

_Actualizare en cuanto pueda _

_Jess; fuera._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2**_

Para el momento en que se deshizo por fin del rubio, se encontraba tan cansado, física y mentalmente, que todo su cuerpo ardía por un poco de descanso.

Su mirada paso por las cuatro paredes de color crema, que Sakura se había esmerado tanto por pintar y decorar a su gusto. La vista de la pequeña mesa de café en el centro del salón, solo le provocó ganas de vomitar; todo en la maldita habitación era un recuerdo de lo que había tenido en sus manos y, una vez más, ya no estaba. Sin embargo daría todo de sí mismo para lograr recomponerlo, no iba a darse por vencido y sencillamente, él conseguía lo que se proponía de una forma u otra.

Con los pies como plomo se acercó a la habitación – la única en el pequeño apartamento- donde había dejado minutos atrás, a la insoportable de su compañera. La cama doble con su pequeña figura en el centro se le antojo un tanto melancólica; solo con el sol de media tarde acariciando sus suaves rasgos, que escondían detrás de sí una fuerza y carácter brutal que contrastaba con las dulces sonrisas que ella solía dedicarle.

Con delicadeza no propia de él; corrió el dedo desde sus cejas increíblemente rosas a su barbilla, en una caricia sublime.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, atontada? –murmuro bajito.

Le tomo unos segundos el considerar el irse o el quedarse, y al final como algo irresistible, se apoyó suavemente contra la figura durmiente de Sakura. La miro por lo que pareció un segundo; recordando vívidamente su mirada de terror al mirarle.

Su mirada firme y llena de amor para él, se había convertido en una mirada llena de miedo y pánico. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo, por permitir que le arrebataran a su única compañera, la que prometió siempre acompañarlo y tener un lugar para él. La que él mismo se juró proteger con su vida. A la que le prometió enmendar todos sus errores. Ahora pues, tenía uno más para la lista.

Se acercó a la calidez de su cuerpo instintivamente. ¡Dioses! Como la había extrañado. Se inundó con su aroma, como hace meses no lo hacía y dejo que sus manos recorrieran su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, que aullaba por su toque. No tardo en quedarse dormido. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que era una pésima idea.

.

.

.

Con la deliciosa sensación de calidez recorriéndola, como un torrente de lluvia fresca en un caluro desierto, Sakura se sintió como nunca, desde que había despertado en el hospital de Konoha. Se sentía protegida, querida y aceptada. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta; como cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin comer, que cuando por fin pasa un bocado por tu boca, sientes ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo se acercó más a la fuente de calor a su lado. Suspiro con agrado, para abrir los ojos lentamente.

Supuso que sería temprano en la mañana, ya que la luz solo dejaba apreciar leves rasgos de la persona frente a ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y ver los leves destellos azules en la oscuridad de sus pestañas. Era hermoso. Solo lo beso. Como si fuese una costumbre, como algo natural, como respirar, como algo necesario.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente como un ligero roce; tomo delicadamente el labio inferior del chico y lo apretó suavemente con sus propios labios. El pelinegro soltó un gruñido antes de tomarla suavemente por las mejillas. Sus labios se movieron en sincronía perfecta mientras el calor se instalaba en todo su cuerpo. La adrenalina le subió hasta la cabeza y solo pudo suspirar. Hundió lentamente los dedos en el mar azabache de su cabeza. Se encontró de pronto arrinconada en la cama, de espaldas, mientras sentía la lengua suave y húmeda de Sasuke entrar en su boca y encontrarse con la suya, le succiono suavemente y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Pudo apreciar sin mucha dificultad las duras formas del cuerpo masculino, sobre el suyo más suave. Era celestial.

Paso las uñas suavemente por la piel detrás de su cabello y le sintió estremecer. Las manos masculinas estaban firmemente apoyadas en su cintura. Abrió las piernas instintivamente para tenerle aún más cerca; las elevo hasta sus caderas y lo atrajo a su centro. Gemido y gruñidos se escucharon por la habitación, con la temperatura elevándose cada segundo un grado.

Sakura pasó las manos por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la sobre calentada piel en la punta de sus dedos, junto con las ondulaciones de sus músculos bajo las sensaciones. Los labios del chico comenzaron a bajar por la banca piel de su cuello, dando lamidas y mordiscos; hasta un ponto cerca de su clavícula donde lo sintió succionar.

-¡Mhhmh! – Soltó de sus labios entre abiertos, aferrándose aun a su espalda. Sasuke tenía sus manos firmemente amarradas a su culo, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera lo duro que estaba tras los pantalones. Empezó a sentir las cosquillas habituales bajo su vientre mientras movía las caderas, con una desesperación abrumadora. Lamió la curva de su pecho que sobresalía de la camisa y Sakura sintió que se derretía.

Las manos de Sasuke cada vez exploraron más abajo, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el algodón de sus shorts negros, justo sobre el punto más caliente su cuerpo.

-Sakura –Murmuro ronco .

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente mientras cruzaba la mirada con los ojos dispares de Sasuke, que le veían con pasión desbordante, tras la pequeña rendija entre sus parpados. Estaba agitado y sonrojado, como supuso que estaría ella. Lo empujo fuera de su cuerpo, hasta que se vio apoyado de espaldas al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Q-que? – Le tembló la voz, mientras se sentaba de golpe y acomodaba la tira de su blusa- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Él la miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza y ella juro que por un minuto así había sido. Todo era su culpa.

-Si mal no….

-¡Cállate! – Sabía que estaba roja hasta la punta del pelo, bajo de la cama con las rodillas temblorosas y el corazón a mil por hora.- Te...te aprovechaste de mí.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella y paso sus manos por el desordenado cabello azabache.

-Hn. Fastidiosa –

La rabia y la vergüenza casi la atragantan mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Idiota – Su voz tembló y atrajo la mirada extraña del chico a su rostro. Solo vio la fría indiferencia con que le miraba, y se sintió de pronto tan fría como su súbita mirada.

Camino lentamente hasta lo que parecía el baño y se encerró entre sollozos. Se sentía tan confundida y miedosa. Como si fuera una niña nuevamente. Había sido tan fácil arrojarse a los brazos de Sasuke. El mismo que le aterraba con esos ojos vacíos y la actitud indiferente; el que había hecho papilla su cerebro. Lo más aterrador es que se había sentido tan familiar y correcto.

-¿En qué estás pensando Sakura? –murmuro para sí, después de para quince minutos mirando la nada, con la cabeza entre sus manos, sentada en el borde de la bañera. Se levantó.

Al dar un vistazo en al espejo, y los acuosos ojos aguamarina le devolvieron la mirada; abrió la llave y mojo su rostro soltando todo el aire. La amarga sensación volvió a subir por su garganta y bajo a su vientre, que gruño. También tenía hambre.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta del baño. Camino descalza hasta la sala, en donde se oían los subes murmullos del televisor. Trago grueso, no quería verle justo ahora.

Sin embargo, no fue la oscura apariencia de Sasuke la que la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era el rubio. Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! –

-¿N-Naruto? –este asintió enérgicamente, acercándose de un salto a ella.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha tratado bien teme-suke?

Los colores subieron a su cara de pronto y los ojos increíblemente azules del chico, la observaron extrañados- bi-bien

-¿te hizo cosas pervertidas?- Pregunto con un mohín en su boca.

-¿¡Deja de hacerme preguntas!?- grito sonrojada

El rubio instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego - ¿Ara, no vas a golpearme?-

-Claro que no.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Asintió- ¿segura?- la paciencia de Sakura empezaba a verse empujada a un precipicio sin fin.

Paso de largo al muchacho y se encamino a la cocina que era dividida por una barra, en el rincón de la sala de estar. Empezó su búsqueda de alimento por todas las gavetas y el frigorífico, pero desafortunadamente no encontró más que tomates.

-¿tienes hambre?

-¿No sabes hacer nada más que molestarme, y hacerme preguntas tontas? –lo encaro molesta.

Él le sonrió y a Sakura la invadió de nuevo ese sentimiento que apretaba su garganta, como el deshielo.

-te invitare ramen –le dijo entusiasmado - ¡Vamos Sakura -chan!

-¿Hum? No te conozco –Noto su error de inmediato al ver la expresión desolada del chico- que yo recuerde- Se mordió el labio inferir por un minuto.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan te entiendo. Podríamos traer comida aquí, dettebayo.- murmuro

Se sintió terriblemente mal consigo misma de repente, se estaba comportado como un ogro y el chico no había hecho más que preocuparse, en su forma irritantemente-Naruto.

-Fui grosera…yo humm iré- antes de que el molesto chico empezara a gritar de nuevo lo interrumpió- Si prometes no hablar tan alto.

-Lo prometo dettebayo- susurro

Sakura oculto una sonrisa con un carraspeo y se devolvió a su cuarto, donde supuso podría darse una ducha.

Al observar la habitación detenidamente, comprendió que si bien era la casa del pelinegro, no tenía nada suyo en ella, se veía completamente contrario a él. Seguro le sentaría unos colores más oscuros, como los de su ropa. Mientras el color crema de las paredes solo trasmitía luz y tranquilidad, la personalidad del chico era de oscuridad y maldad. Suspiro. Con un vistazo a la cama desordenada, los colores le subieron al rostro de nuevo.

-Basta Sakura- se regañó sí misma.

De pronto recordó que ni siquiera sabía si esta era la casa de Sasuke, lo último que recordaba era ver sus ojos antes de quedar inconsciente. Debió haber esperado hablar con el Hokage para llevarla a su casa, la huida había sido una total tontería de su parte, lo admitía.

Regreso sobre sus pasos a la sala, donde Naruto estaba desparramando sobre el sofá.

-Naruto –Este la miro en silencio –No tengo ropa, y no quiero salir así. –otra vez Dijo pasando su mano por su atuendo, que constaba de una camisa de tirantes rosa palo y unos shorts negros que no tapaban demasiado. Los ojos azules la recorrieron y sintió vergüenza de repente, sin embargo el chico no hizo comentario alguno, aparte de aclararse la garganta.

-Es tu casa Sakura-chan, tienes ropa en tu armario.

-¿Mi casa? –La miro nuevamente, eso tenía un poco más de sentido. Sonrió –Así que ¿tengo ropa decente en mi armario o esto es como suelo vestir?

-N-no Sakura-chan tu ropa es diferente- le dijo de repente acalorado; creyó haberle escuchado murmurar algo pero no estaba segura; después de asentir se dirigió a su habitación.

_._

_._

_._

En una zona cerca al país de la lluvia, el agua repiqueteaba sobre el techo de una vieja casa, en donde se llevaba a cabo una conversación que inmiscuía a todo el mundo ninja sin saberlo. Los integrantes de una reunión discutían con caras estoicas el siguiente paso a seguir, para lograr la tercera fase de su plan.

-Paciente 524 ha tenido logros increíbles –comento una mujer con expresión satisfecha- Está completamente inmersa en su propia confusión para notarnos.

-¿y los demás? – preguntó un hombre del tamaño de una casa, que vestía atuendos blancos de pies a cabeza. Su voz grutal hizo estremecer a la mujer que antes hablaba.

-Ellos no lo han notado, a pesar de que la quinta le hizo un exhaustivo examen tras su ingreso, somos completamente invisibles, solo es cuestión de tiempo para poder tener más de nosotros.

-Bien- Levantándose en sus casi dos metros diez, él hombre dijo con aire solemne-Falta poco, Muy pronto el mundo caerá a nuestros pies.

.

.

.

-Te lo juro Sakura-chan, fuimos a un mundo paralelo y obasan tenía las tetas tan diminuta.

Sakura rio –Estas loco –Le dijo entre risas sosteniéndose el estómago.-basta no puedo escuchar más tus historias, vas a matarme.

-Pero son nuestras historias dettebayo – Dijo de pronto serio

Ella suspiro – Yo...lamento no recordar a ninguno de ustedes- Naruto se detuvo en medio de un bocado de ramen y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-nah! Si no recuerdas nunca haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos para ti.- Sakura se sonrojo, sin embargo no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de los increíbles ojos azules de Naruto.-lo prometo

-Estoy asustada –susurro

-No tienes que estarlo, siempre estaremos nosotros para sostenerte.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo - ¿Cómo era mi relación con ustedes? ¿Éramos amigos?

Naruto negó con la cabeza - El equipo siete es una familia. Todos los somos, y tú eres nuestro corazón.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron conmocionados, y por un momento todo el restaurante se sumió en silencio. Después de un suspiro soñador de Ayame, la atmosfera se rompió.

-Gracias Naruto

Sonrojado hasta la punto del pelo, Naruto rio nerviosamente. –Come Sakura-chan, daremos un paseo por la aldea.

.

.

.

Con los pies palpitando de tanto caminar, Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de su casa.

-Fue divertido- Le sonrió

-Siento haberte agotado hoy

-Nada de eso –negó con la cabeza- Yo solo podía ver la aldea por la ventana, fue bueno verla desde abajo.

Naruto asintió -Adios Sakura-chan –le dijo antes de alejarse, se volvió a mitad de camino para decirle- Saludes al Teme.

Su cara se frunció –B-bien- No sabía de qué le hablaba, pero no iba a preguntar. Cuando se perdió de vista, la sonrisa surgió en su rostro, había sido divertido. Conoció a muchos aldeanos que la saludaban con respeto y cariño, pero no pudieron quedarse mucho a hablar con ninguno. Según dijo Naruto, entre menos personas se enteraran de su estado mejor. Así que se dedicó a dar saludos vagos a todos. También había conocido a Kiba y a Shikamaru, que eran sus compañeros y sabían de su estado. Fue refrescante verles. Sin embargo seguía preguntándose porque ninguno de sus compañeros la había visitado una sola vez o ninguna.

Suspirando abrió suavemente la puerta y se quedó de piedra en el marco. Ante sus ojos una pelirroja de su edad, golpeaba consecutivamente a la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre, mientras que otro ocupaba casi todo el espacio en la pequeña cocina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Todos se detuvieron a verla, con expresión expectante.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto titubeante

-¡Dioses! Es cierto-murmuro el mitad hombre que ahora era uno completo –Sakura. Yo soy Suigetsu, y soy tu ídolo. No, no espera- respiro hondo –Estas tan profundamente enamorada de mí que vas a volver papilla a la fastidiosa zanahoria con uno de tus puñetazos. Entonces nos casaremos.

Sakura lo miro confundida, y la pelirroja que estaba a punto de retomar su tarea de molerlo a golpes, literalmente. Se detuvo para mirar al oscuro pasillo. Cuando sus ojos fueron allí; vio los extraños ojos de su compañero, mirándola fijamente con esa mirada taladrante, que le daban escalofríos. Dio un paso atras instintivamente.

-Basta –dijo con voz espesa. Todo el ambiente relajado se tensó, y Sakura no tenía que ser un genio para ver que cada persona en la habitación quedo petrificada en su lugar -¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-C-con Naruto –se aclaró la garganta y alzo la barbilla-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto de nueva cuenta con más firmeza.

-Es mi casa

-¿eh? Pero si es ¡mi! Casa

-Sí, también

-No

Con un suspiro, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella, como un depredador Aunque nunca había visto un leopardo, podía jurar que se veía como el pelinegro caminando lentamente hacia ella –No quiero que vuelvas a salir de esta casa sin mí.

Sakura se quedó unos minutos con la boca abierta- No eres mi padre

-Si te sigues comportando como una niña, lo seré.

-¡Jodete! Me largo ahora mismo –dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, antes de que una mano se enredara fuertemente en su codo, y la jalara hacia atrás

-¿y a dónde vas? ¿Dónde Naruto?

-¿y si es así que?- se soltó rudamente y le reto con la mirada, olvidándose completamente de los tres espectadores que veían toda la situación con la boca abierta- Me secuestraste aquí y ¡NISIQUIERA TE CONOZCO! –le grito antes de correr hacia la habitación –No quiero verte más- murmuro; sin embargo sintió sus fuertes pisadas detrás de si

-Sakura

Sin pensarlo dos veces y presa del pánico a ver de nuevo, su único ojo no-aterrado, colorearse de rojo, y esto no podía ser trabajo de su imaginación; era real y resplandecía como un farol macabro hacia ella. –Déjame- dijo con los ojos aguados.

Tomo una almohada y se la tiro por la cabeza, lo siguiente fue un libro que estaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo todo lo esquivo con cara estoica.

-Sakura basta- Con la paciencia al límite se acercó a ella de dos zancadas justo cuando tenía el marco de una fotografía en sus manos, que iba directo a su cabeza-¡Basta Sakura, ya!

Ella se quedó muy quieta en su lugar con esa mirada de miedo que tanto le revolvía el estómago, y soltó lentamente la foto, hasta que callo al piso con un ruido sordo.

Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente con una maldición, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sakura se estremeció, y callo de rodillas al piso. Tomo la foto que había en el piso y contuvo un gemido al ver una versión de sí misma más joven, junto con el Hokage, Naruto y…Sasuke. Pero su mirada era tan diferente a la de ahora, comenzando por el color de sus ojos. Algo había cambiado, pero no podía decir que. Sacudió la cabeza y dejo la foto en su lugar, antes de levantarse y tomar un par de prendas del armario. Camino hacia la puerta con su determinación tambaleante. Sin embargo cuando llego a la sala, la chica pelirroja se levantó lentamente y se puso en su camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo con una falsa actitud de grandeza

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres tu- le dijo cansada- apártate

-No sabes cómo me alegro de eso- suspiro- No es propio de mí, pero…

-¿Te vas a quitar o qué?- Ella retrocedió un paso antes de pararse firme en su lugar

-Deja…Deja de comportarte como una niña. Tú, estas dañando todo por lo que te esforzaste tanto en conseguir – respiro hondamente antes de seguir- ¿crees que es fácil para mí estar en tu casa? Pues no .Porque a mí también me gusta, y yo no sería tan tonta como para desperdiciar esto. Ni siquiera perdiendo la memoria. ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo así después de tanto? Yo no voy a dejar que lo arruines. Ahora ve y arréglalo

Sakura la miro extrañada -¿de que estas hablando?

-De Sasuke, tonta.- la miro con una ceja arqueada. Suspiro –Es tu Novio, idiota.

-Mi… -Abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces.

Se mordió el labio eso tenía sentido.

-No se angustie, Sakura-san- le dijo el grandote – Karin no debió habérselo dicho de ese modo.

Sakura miro a la ojirroja. –No lo sabia

-Creo que todos nos enteramos cuando empezaste a gritar. No te conozco, idiota, jodete – añadió el otro chico- Dioses, fue digno de ver.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos el antiguo equipo de Sasuke. Yo soy Juugo –se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia. – Suigetsu –señalo al idiota peliblanco –y Karin.- La pelirroja miro a otro lado con una mueca en los labios y un indignado ¡juum!

-Pensé que yo era el antiguo equipo de Sasuke –frunció el ceño – el equipo siete.

-Eso es cierto; nosotros…-vacilo- Lo acompañamos después de sus quince años.

-oh, supongo que yo los conozco ¿no?

-Por supuesto- Suigetsu asintió- Si no ¿Quién más os joderian la vida? ¿Ne Sakura-chan?

-Como sea- dijo mientras dejaba la mochila cerca al sofá y se sentaba en un taburete de la cocina –¿Sasuke los llamo?

-Naa; solo queríamos verlo sufrir un rato contigo- Alzo la botella que llevaba en la mano, en gesto de "brindis" para ella- gracias por no defraudarnos.

\- Basta, cara pez-le dijo Karin sentándose a su lado –Si bien se lo merece, creo que ella tenía que conocer todos los hechos

-¿todos los hechos?

Karin la miro con suficiencia –Al parecer no te han dicho mucho de tu vida ¿me equivoco?

Sakura miro hacia otra parte –Dicen que es mejor para mi tratamiento

-Panplinas. Necesitas saber que pasa contigo o cometerás errores como lo de hace rato

-No me culpes. Él es algo…

-¿aterrador?

-¿serio?

-¿Feo?

Sakura miro con una ceja arqueada a Suigetsu. Sasuke era todo menos feo.

-Estas celoso- le dijo Karin

-Claaaro me muero por ser un psicótico- el puño de Karin se estrelló nuevamente en su rostro volviéndolo agua.

La puerta se abrió, y el moreno apareció en la sala nuevamente , con esa mirada suya que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Váyanse –Inmediatamente los tres se levantaron y salieron lentamente.

-No olvides lo que he hecho por ti antes de golpearme, cuando recuerdes –le murmuro Karin al pasar por su lado.

-Adiós Sakura-san

Suigetsu le giño el ojo y salieron. Después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

-¿vives conmigo?

-Así es- mascullo pasándose una mano por el cabello –No quería gritarte

-No, yo soy la que lo siente- respiro hondo- me he comportado como una niña, pero tú no me dijiste que nosotros…

-lo de esta mañana…

-Para –se sonrojo – Me noqueaste y desperté contigo…yo no- carraspeo

-Tú lo empezaste-la cuso

-Estaba medio dormida

-¿no recordaste nada?- ella negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y acercarse a él.

-Lamento no hacerlo –lo miro a los ojos y trato de no estremecerse, recordando al chico de la fotografía- En serio lo desearía. Podrías contarme cosas.

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza- Tu tratamiento-

-Al carajo con el tratamiento –le dijo exasperada- necesito saber lo que soy.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente cuando le vio esbozar una suave sonrisa, mientras la miraba.- eres justo esto

La pelirrosa le sonrió de vuelta – Creo que la gente me tiene algo de miedo

-Lo tienen –asintió con seriedad- eres fuerte, Sakura. Como nadie que yo haya visto

.

.

.

_Hola! Creo que ha quedado algo corto…los sucesos pasan muy rápido, pero creo que es necesario…este fue un día duro para ella y no la juzguen está demasiado desorientada…Y hug Sasuke es aterrador, todos lo sabemos._

_Respecto al manga no voy a comentar nada hasta tener todos los hechos. Perdon por lo errores si lo hay y espero criticas comentario o lo que sea._

_Muchos besitos para todos :*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola_

_Mil años después he vuelto. Les dejares esto por aquí y me ire lentamente esperando que me perdonen. Si es que aún hay alguien._

_Besos_

**Capitulo 3**

La tarde estaba siendo absurdamente calurosa, y Sakura no podía creer todo lo que veía, sobretodo con ese calor dándoles de bomba.

Sus dos supuestos compañeros y amigos del equipo siete, se enfrentaban en una espectacular batalla frente a sus ojos. Era impresionante y aterrador. Tenían caras seria y auras letales, sin embargo le habían dicho que sería un simple entrenamiento. No le parecía como tal, si le preguntaran diría con seguridad, que iban a sacarse los ojos en cualquier segundo.

Se supone que le mostrarían un poco de habilidades ninja para ver si ella podía recordar algo, pero nada pasaba por su mente, al ver los finos movimientos, de hecho no podía ver la mayoría de ellos. Suspirando, dio un trago a la cantimplora de agua.

-Sakura-san – Escucho una suave voz detrás del árbol.

-¿Hum? –Tuvo que realmente mirar detrás del árbol para ver a una pelinegra muy sonrojada al otro lado- Hola- dijo dudando. Muy pocas personas sabían su estado y era mejor aparentar. Miro disimuladamente a sus compañeros para pedir algo de ayuda, pero parecían inmersos en su pelea.

-Y..yo lamanto lo-lo que ha pasado- al parecer sabia.

-Yo también. ¿Quién eres tú? -la chica se puso mas roja que un tomate antes de dar unas apresuradas reverencias

-l-lo siento Saura-san. .Me llamo Hyuga Hinata- Respiro hondo- Somos compañeras de la academia

-¿Somos amigas?

-Algo a-asi-Se emovio incomoda- Yo…lamento no-no haber podido visitarla

-¡Hinata! –Saludo enérgico el rubio.

¿Cuándo habían llegado? Se preguntó la pelirrosa, viendo también el pelinegro

-Naru-Naruto-kun – La chica sonrió

-¿Estas bien? – escucho el murmullo de Sasuke cerca de ella, mientas Naruto se distraía hablando con la pelinegra; que parecía estar en el cielo.

Le sonrió. Su relación había mejorado notablemente desde su salida del hospital. Él no le había dado aún mucha información del pasado y no habían vuelto a dormir juntos, pero se sentía más cercana y ya no le aterrorizaba; bueno no tanto -ella no me ha mordido –bromeo. Le gustaba la forma en que los chicos eran sobreprotectores. Sin embargo Sasuke era un poco más cuidadoso.

Le pareció ver una sonrisa fugas en sus labios, antes de que soltara sus ahora conocidos monosílabos.

-Pero seguro se muere por morder a Naruto.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sasuke era muy graciosos en ocasiones. Sospechaba que solo lo era con ella y eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

-Vamos a comer ramen- Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo- Muero de hambre

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia el negocio ya tan conocido para la pelirrosa. Parecía que Naruto no iba a otro lugar aunque había visto muchos más negocios de comida en el pueblo.

Por fin sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar.

.

.

.

-¿Está todo listo?

El asistente se acomodó las gafas mientras leía las señales provenientes del monitor.-No, señor aún no está lista para la liberación.

El hombre más grande dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa- APRESURALA

-P-pero Kuro-sama-El joven se estremeció- Si la forzamos, ella podría colapsar.

-Maldita sea

-No seas impaciente Kuro- Dijo la un hombre más viejo entrando a la lúgubre sala oscura- Todo buen trabajo tiene su proceso, no interfieras. A menos que quieras arruinarlo. Sabes que no estaríamos muy felices con eso.- la ligera amenaza no paso de apercibida para ambos.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo en esto. –Dijo kuro enfurecido- Perdimos muchos hombres, por esa mujer, fue difícil de atrapa y ahora está libre, y no nos sirve para nada. La tratan con pinzas. Esos idiotas.

-Es lo que debe ser – dijo el viejo- Ahora, deja a Yamada trabajar, o yo me encargare de ti.

Sin parecer convencido. Kuro miro fijamente la pantalla. Si esto no avanzaba él mismo iría a adelantar un poco las cosas, sin importarle lo que Ryota dijera al respecto.

.

.

.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en la ducha, la chica rebuscaba entre sus cosas buscando algunas fotografías. No tardó en encontrar un álbum de fotos. Descubrió que era de suyo, sin embargo ver las caras de las fotos no era nada para ella. Supuso que eran sus padres, lo cuales le habían dicho que habían muerto tras la guerra. Pero no lograba ni recordar un poco de ellos. Trazo sus rostros con sus dedos y vio su parecido consigo misma, pero no había nada. Sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas de repente. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada importante?

Se puso a sollozar rápidamente sin control, como una niña. La emoción la sobrepaso, ni siquiera sabía que lo provocaba pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Sabía que estaba arruinando el álbum de fotos con sus lágrimas pero no podía parar. De repente sintió unos bazos que la acunaban y la llevaban al sillón.

Estaba en su regazo llorando desconsoladamente, y él solamente acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba. La reconforto tener su calor cerca, como nada que pudiese imaginar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad pudo parar el rio de lágrimas.

-l-lo siento, Sasuke-El suspio

-Está bien que llores. A veces es necesario- Por el tono de su voz supuso que él lo sabía de primera mano - ¿Recordaste algo?

-No…Yo solo, tenía ganas de llorar- Soltó el álbum que tenía firmemente apretado a su pecho- Fue esto.

Tomo el álbum de las manos de la chica y sonrió.-Lo hiciste hace poco- carraspeo- Cuando nos mudamos, lo hiciste para conmemorarlos. También pusiste algunas de mi familia. Las buscaste por todos los registros de Konoha.

Ella miro el libro con atención y comenzó a ojearlo con más calma. Efectivamente había algunas fotos delo que parecía ser la familia del pelinegro. Y al final había dos fotos que le fueron más familiares. Una donde estaba el equipo siete, reciente; Junto con un chico pelinegro que aún no había visto. Y la última era de los dos. Parecía un cumpleaños y se veían felices. Le dieron ganas de sonreír.

-¿Quién es él? –pegunto señalando al chico desconocido.

-Es Sai. Está en una misión. Es parte del equipo Kakashi

Lo miro sin comprender- Nuestro sensei. El Hokage

-Si- Sasuke parecía incomodo, pero siguió hablando- Tu y Naruto hicieron equipo con él.

-¿Y tu? –Pegunto confundida.- ¿Estabas con tu otro equipo?

-Si

-¿Por qué cambiaste?- Lo vio bajar la mirada apenado

-Yo. Me fui de la aldea a entrenar.

-Oh –ella asintió

Sasuke se sentía bastante mal. Sabía que debería contarle de su pasado, pero no sentía que fuera el momento indicado. No aun. No quería ver su expresión de dolor o miedo, cuando le dijera todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en el pasado. Necesitaba que lo amara primero.

Ella recostó distraídamente su cabeza en su hombro, no pareciendo darse cuenta de que aún estaba en su regazo. Él estaba realmente bien con eso.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si –respondió adormilada –Vamos a la cama- Murmuro por lo bajo.

Sasuke se tensó.

-¿Qué dijiste? –ella alzo la cara de repente sonrojada.

-Lo siento no quise…hum se oye un poco raro- se rio nerviosamente.

A pesar de la situación el pelinegro se sintió a gusto, día a día su Sakura parecía emerger más y más, aunque no recordara nada en absoluto, le bastaba con esto.

-¿Crees que podre recuperar mis habilidades?

Se encogió de hombro- No importa. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Ella sonrió pero veía sus dudas e incertidumbres todavía.

-Gracias- le dijo

Como un impulso bastante inevitable. Sasuke capturo los labios de la chica en los suyos. La sintió jadear, peo no le aparto de un empujón, entonces siguió. La beso suavemente, meramente para no asustarla. Lo que era realmente difícil. Porque se encontraba tas necesitado y anhelante que le era difícil controlarse. Sakura le devolvió el beso con timidez. Y poco a poco se fueron todos los pensamientos de -no asustarla- que tenía en un principio.

Ella lo enloquecía, sobre todo cuando soltó uno de esos suspiros que le mataban, como en el pasado lo capturo con sus labios, mientras todo se volvía más y más caluroso.

Despegaron sus labios y se miraron entre las pestañas con los corazones desbocados. Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de acercarse y besarlo. Con tanta pasión que lo dejo preguntándose por un segundo si esta era su Sakura. La que ahora mismo le estaba pasando las manos por debajo de la camisa, tanteando su piel recalentada.

-Sakura – Musito con esfuerzo- Para

Ella pareció no escucharlo ya que siguió con su exploración a su torso y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun – La tomo de los hombros súbitamente y la separo, para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos opacados lo miraron con enojo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dilo otra vez

Ella sonrió- Sa-su-ke-kun . –

Suspirando la miro a los ojos antes de besarla con todo el amor que tenía y era capaz de darle. Tomo su labio inferior y lo succiono con suavidad mientras introducía hábilmente su lengua en su boca y empezaba un suave balanceo, que a ella tanto le gustaba en el pasado.

Lentamente bajo la cremallera de su camisa y la bajo por hombros mientras besaba cada uno que quedaba al descubierto. Ella le despojo también de su camisa y amarro las mientras más cerca de su zona palpitante. Sin hacerla esperar mas tomo su trasero con ambas manos y la acerco hasta el final. Ella seguramente sentía lo excitado que estaba ahora. Se detuvo un momento para sentir su reacción, pero solo percibió como ella suspiraba y movía sus caderas tortuosamente sobre su pene, cubierto de ropa. Con poca paciencia se levantó de sillón de un salto y la llevo hacia su habitación. La habitación de ambos. Donde vivían.

-¡Sakura! –escucho el grito desde la puerta que de pronto estaba abierta. – Quita tus sucias manos de mi alumna Uchiha.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer. ¿Podría haber un peor momento para una visita? Sobre todo de la mujer más aterradora de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama –Murmuro Sakura en sus brazos.

La miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ella miraba a su maestra fijamente confundida Sakura no había visto a su maestra desde que llego.

-¿Sakura tu…Lo recuerdas?

-Sakura- Exclamo asombrada la rubia y cuando empezó a acercarse a ambos la pelirrosa repentinamente desapareció.

_Ta ta ta taaaaaan! ¿Qué pasara a continuación? Pues tendrán que pasarse por aquí la próxima. Que no sé cuándo será. _

_Gracias por leer _


End file.
